Talk:Sergei Gurlukovich
Just some food for thought-- Sergei worked in the Spetsnaz during the Cold War and that's where he met Ocelot... isn't it entirely possible that Sergei was one of Ocelot's troops during the events of Snake Eater? Ocelot youth 16:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe, that would be pretty cool! It's a shame, I guess we'll never know now, but it's very likely. Maybe Sergei was another Spetsnaz Major? --Fantomas 16:43, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Its more probable that they met during the war in afghansistan. This is would be why Gurlukovich refers to ocleot as 'Shalashaska', as it was during afghansistan that Ocelot picked up that name. Info About Sergei Gurlukovitch? How old is Sergei Gurlukovitch? When exactly did he meet Ocelot? Was it during MGS 3 Snake Eater? What were his plans with Liquid Snake during Shadow Moses? Did he ever actually meet Liquid Or Solidus Snake? Did Sergei serve under Colonel Volgin during Operation Snake Eater? :We don't know. :We don't know. :No, it was most likely later. :His plan with Liquid was this: The Gurlukovich Mercenaries were going to help Liquid and the Genome Army at Shadow Moses and turn it into the new Outer Heaven. :We don't know, probably not. :Probably not. :To summarize, we know very little about Sergei. --Fantomas 10:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::BTW, that reminds me, can someone please explain why he would basically tell his daughter to go to America during the Tanker incident? I know he wanted her to leave because she was pregnant with Sunny, but I still don't know why Gurlukovich would basically go out-of-character and suggest to his daughter to go to America, and even complementing it as a "country of Liberty" when suggesting she go there, when America was a country that he made very clear that he hated because of how Russia had suffered at the end of the Cold War because of her. Heck, his hatred of America and his patriotism for Russia and desires to see it rise again was the very reason why he even created the Gurlukovich Mercenaries in the first place. So why did he basically go out of character to suggest she go to America and complimenting it?! Weedle McHairybug 01:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you have the subtitles on, you'll notice that liberty is put in quotation marks, indicating that Sergei is being sarcastic about the liberty bit. As for why he told Olga to go there, he probably figured that she would be safe there. Just because he personally hated America doesn't mean that he couldn't recognize certain positive aspects about it as well. The Wikia Editor 16:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Chelyabinsk-70/Snezhinsk Chelyabinsk-70 was founded in 1957, and yet Sergei is supposedly older than that. Should we list this as a mistake? Or are we going to assume that within the Metal Gear universe the town was founded earlier? I suppose we could also just assume that Sergei was 50 years old at the time of the Tanker Incident. The Wikia Editor 16:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC)